My Love Lies Bleeding
by saixpuppy007
Summary: Zero hates being a level E, Kaname comforts him, but Kaname feels dirty because he slept with Zero, a level E. Character death and angst.


It was a dark night only the moon filled the sky and as usual Kaname was checking up on the other night class members making sure that they wouldnt go out for a midnight snack,"its the same thing every night nothing fun ever happens " Kaname thought sighing tieredly. Kaname noticed a shadow stumbling around outside and tought he would take a look ,the cold air made Kaname shiver, but before he could go any further he was faced with a bloody rose it could only be Zero,"what are you doing out here pureblood"Zeros tone was harsh and full of venom " hmm I could say the samething about you level E" Kaname spat back.

Zero put away his bloody rose and looked down at the ground ,Kaname tilted his head to one side he could have sworn he heard Zero whimpering "Zero are u ok" Kaname asked a concerned tone to his voice

"you know just because im a level E doesent mean I dont have feelings too you know ,we cant all be purebloods like you..Kaname"

"Zero im sorry I..I didnt know " Kaname began to feel qute asahmed of himself the other began to walk away but Kaname pulled him back "Zero .come..come to bed with me I ..I cant let you go..not like this""huh" where the only words that exscaped Zeros mouth before it was taken by Kanames soft plae lips,"will you" Kaname asked again a smirk gracing his lovely face Zero nodded shyly , Kaname took a hold of the others hand gently taken him back to the day dorme.

Kaname pushed the other deep down in to the bed sheets allowing Zeros tounge full entrance, Zero broke the kiss "Kaname will you be..gen..gentle im not so cool with this"Zero said blushing a crimson red ,Kaname kissed the others neck pasionatley nipping slightly "I will be very gentle" the other said almost purring

Kaname stripped himself along with Zero,slowly Kaname began to spread Zeros legs the other gave a throaty gasp from Kanames touch"you really are a virgin arnet you" the other said smirking ,Kaname leened in closer kissing Zeros pale stomach making the other moan

Kaname stopped and the other pouted form the loss ,Kaname looked in the night stand drawers next to Zeros bed "umm...Zero u dont have any lube do You?" Kaname asked concerned, Zero looked down blushing even more now "I never thought I would be taken by ...by a man especially You so..so no I dont", Kaname slowly graced his left arm with his teeth cutting trough the skin he carefully rubbed a finger in his blood ,Kaname leened over kissing the others forehead pushing through the first finger coated in blood Zero arched his back up from the pain.

"Ka..Kaname that hurts" the other leened over " it well get better ..I promise Zero",Kaname then pushed trough the second finger scissoring Zero inside being careful not to hurt him ,Zero wriggled about from the pain ,the other let out a scream tears filling his eyes as Kaname hit his spot over and over

,Kaname pulled out then thrust his fingers back in Zero gave out a loud cry "shhhh..sorry " the other said concerned wiping away Zeros tears and kissing him on the lips,Kaname slowly pulled out of Zero rubbing more blood on his member

,Zero stared wide eyed closing his legs "Zero I promise I..I wont hurt you" the other nodded as Kaname slowly opened his legs , slowly Kaname pushed trough Zeros entrance "ngg Ka..Kaname that hurts even more" the other leened over placing a soft kiss on Zeros head "shhhsh I promise you will get better and once it does you like it" Kaname thrusted in and out speeding up with the others moans ,Kaname reached his climax spillling iside of his lover not long Zero reached his too crying out his lovers name.

Kaname pulled out of Zero feeling sleepy he pulled the covers over himself and Zero,Zero felt the others strong arms pulling him towards his heat Kaname kissed his lovers head one last time befor falling in to a deep sleep,Zero moved in more closer to the other and he to feel fast asleep happy a smile gracing his perfect face.

The next day Kaname awoke with Zero cuddled up next to him rage filled inside of Kanames body how could he a pure blood seduce a low life level E kaname pushed the other off of him and kicked him out of the bed giving him a slight blow to the ribs "get the fuck out of this room get dressed and go dont look at me more in fact dont even talk to me or I will kill you know get out " Zero ran out of the room crying and clutching his ribs . Kaname felt like such a prick for the rest of the day Zero didnt deserve that he didnt deserve that at all it wasent Zero who wanted that last night Kaname had offered, thats it Kaname had to find him and fast.

Kaname ran to the day class dorme calling for Zero but no answer suddenley Kaname stopped dead in his tracks ,he could smell the sweet stenche of blood but it wasent just anyones blood it was Zeros ,Kaname looked down to see blood seeping form underneath Zeros door frame,Kaname smashed open the door only to find Zero lying on his bed with a knife in his hand blood floowing from his wrists,Kaname ran over to where the other lay shaking him and crying but why was he crying over Zero but he couldnt stop crying he just couldnt "why..why Zero...why did u have to go I need you please dont go not like this,I...I love Iyou love you so much it hurts...im so sorry im sorry" Kaname shook Zero but still no answer , Kaname wrapped his arms around Zeros delicate body bringing him closer to his chest rocking him gentle "why why" Kaname cried screaming his lover name but it was his fault and he knew which drove him to kill ing himself moments later dying in his lovers arms.

Moments later Zero and Kaname where found dead in each others arms and Ichijo swore even tough Kaname was dead he was smiling and strange enough Zero was as well.

T-H-E E-N-D

HOPED YOU LIKED IT PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT BUT IF YOU DONT HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY THEN DONT SAY ANYTHING AT ALL ^^


End file.
